


Did I ruin it...?

by kurxtokage



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurxtokage/pseuds/kurxtokage
Summary: When the Leech twins approached him, with those excited faces, asking to go to the movies next Saturday, Deuce couldn't just say no. Seriously, they looked too cute, with those eyes sparkling in excitement. Besides, this would probably be the first time they went to a cinema, right?
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Deuce Spade, Jade Leech/Deuce Spade, Jade Leech/Deuce Spade/Floyd Leech
Kudos: 13
Collections: TWST Rarepair Week





	Did I ruin it...?

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 6 (even if it's late-) 
> 
> Prompt: Movies / Sleepover ¿ 
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated!

When the Leech twins approached him, with those excited faces, asking to go to the movies next Saturday, Deuce couldn't just say no. Seriously, they looked too cute, with those eyes sparkling in excitement. Besides, this would probably be the first time they went to a cinema, right?

To think that a month since they started dating had already passed...

Who knew he would get to date not one of the Leech twins but _both_? However, even if this wasn't the usual relationship, he had no regrets. Because Jade and Floyd made him so happy. Even Ace and Yuu had noticed he looked happier lately. And with Jade helping with his studies, even grades were getting higher.

Honestly, he couldn't wait for Saturday.

When the day finally came, he went to the entrance, where they had agreed to meet. Deuce was wearing something informal. T-shirt, jeans, and a jacket. The twins seemed to also have chosen that type of outfit. But it was just... _unusual_ , to see them like that. Because he had always seen them with either the Octavinelle dorm outfit or the uniform.

"Jade, Floyd!"

"Ne, Jade. Our boyfriend looks so cute, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, he certainly always looks cute. But I do agree."

In a blink of an eye, Floyd was already hugging the shorter male and Jade stealing a kiss from his lips. Why were they like this? Ah, he was already blushing!

"Blushing already? Even if we barely did anything. ~" Jade mused.

On the other hand, Floyd was giving several kisses to Deuce's cheek, even some bite. Because he couldn't help himself.

"W-We should get going already, stop teasing me..." Deuce pouted, cheeks puffed out.

Floyd let go of his embrace and both of the twins pinched his cheek playfully. That was, before they grabbed one of Deuce's hands each and headed out of Night Raven College. They would be heading to the nearby town. It was a while walking, but that's why they agreed to meet earlier.

But it was nice. Just being around them made Deuce feel so happy. He did ask about their days, and questioned about what movie they would be watching. Bold of him to assume the twins hadn't thought of that already.

"We already decided one!"

"I suppose you don't mind if we watch a terror film, right~?" Jade questioned, though he was obviously amused.

"I-I don't mind at all!" Deuce was quick to reply. Even if a shiver ran down his spine. Terror film... Of course they would choose such genre. But he couldn't tell them he was afraid of them. It would definitely give a bad image...

The twins looked at each other, with an obvious mischievous smile in their faces.

Soon enough they reached the cinema.

"I will go purchase the tickets. Floyd, go with Deuce to buy popcorns and drinks."

"Haaaai ~"

Floyd dragged Deuce inside to buy all the stuff they needed. Gladly there weren't too many people and it was soon their turn to buy the popcorns and drinks. When they were done, Floyd and him sat on a bench to wait for Jade to come back with the drinks. Popcorns were resting on Deuce's lap, and luckily he had them well secured, otherwise he would have dropped them when Floyd suddenly kissed him. Cheeks reddened as he returned the kiss, one of his hands holding the merman's, interlocking their fingers together.

"I love you, Floyd." Muttered Deuce against his lips, before definitely parting.

"Love you too, saba-chan." Floyd replied with a wide smile on his face.

"I also want Deuce's attention. It's unfair Floyd has him all to himself ~" Jade's voice sounded, a pout on his face.

Deuce smiled and gave the popcorns to Floyd so that he could stand up and cup Jade's cheeks. "Don't make that pouty face. You know I'm weak to that one. I can give you attention too. All you w―"

Words were interrupted when Jade kissed him and had his hands on his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Before breaking it, he bit on Deuce's lower lip and looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Let's go or we'll be late." Jade spoke before leading the way to the area where their film would play. He showed the tickets to the guard from the room and led Deuce and Floyd to their seats.

The film started playing and, as much as he wanted to cover his eyes when certain scenes were happening, he couldn't do that. In some scenes he did hug Jade or Floyd out of fear. But of course, they took the chance to get closer to Deuce and comfort him. Be it hugging him, rubbing his back or stroking his hair.

Maybe they'd feel a little bad for Deuce for getting so scared but it was fun as well to see his reactions and comfort him.

"If you're too scared we can leave...?" Jade whispered to the first year, seeing how he was trembling in fear.

"N-No, I'm fine." He knew Jade and Floyd were having fun so of course he didn't want to ruin the fun or the experience for them. Or maybe he did already...

When the film finished and they exited the cinema, Deuce's hands were shaking a bit and Jade and Floyd could feel it since they were holding hands.

"S-Sorry for having been like that..." The first year apologised.

"Eh? What is saba-chan saying?"

"Forgive us for having chosen that film, Deuce. We didn't know it would scare you so much.." Jade's tone was honest, and a little concerned as well.

"No, it's fine! I... ruined it... Our date, right...?"

"Don't say that, Deuce. We always have fun with you, no matter what we do. You could never ruin anything."

"Ne, ne. Why don't we have a sleepover? It will be fun! Saba-chan wants to sleep with us? Or do you prefer to do it alone...?" There was a frown on Floyd's face as he said that last question.

"A sleepover sounds fun!! I-I mean, if it's okay if I stay at Octavinelle."

"Oya? Deuce seems excited now. Let's do the sleepover. And it wouldn't be the first time you stay at Octavinelle for the night, isn't it?" Jade sounded so amused, and he even picked Deuce in his arms.

"J-Jade? W-What are you doing? P-Put me down!"

"We'll be quicker this way. Don't you agree, Floyd?"

"Yes! Let's go back to the dorm!"

Deuce sighed and hugged Jade by the neck as he let himself be carried back to NRC. He wouldn't admit it, but he was tired and there was a long way. Besides, Jade's embrace was always so relaxing. It made him forget a little about how scared he was about the film.

When they reached the Leech's room, Jade sat Deuce down on his bed, kissing his forehead. Floyd was quick enough to go grab some comfortable clothes for Deuce so that he could sleep better, even if it would be big for him.

"Is it okay if I change here...? I don't want to be... alone." Was he scared because of the film? Absolutely. But he didn't want to admit it directly. What would Jade and Floyd think of him right now?

"Of course, we don't mind. We've been dating for a while already, right? And there's really nothing we haven't seen." A chuckle left Jade's lips.

"W-Why do you have to say it like that? But you're right...."

It was enough to make Deuce's face go as red as the roses from Heartslabyul. But he started changing into the clothes Floyd had given him.

"What do you want to do now?" Deuce asked them once the three of them changed into comfy clothes.

"What does saba-chan? I'm fine just cuddling and being with you."

"Same goes for me. Besides, we all seem to be tired, right? Surely next time we can plan something different."

"... I don't really want to sleep."

"Scared?"

"Saba-chan doesn't have to be scared! If there's anything, I'll squeeze it so hard it will leave immediately!"

"I doubt it would work like that, Floyd." Said Deuce, but Floyd's comment was enough to make him laugh softly. "But thank you." He kissed Floyd's cheek.

. . . . .

"So I can sleep with both of you...?" After a brief silence, Deuce questioned with a timid tone.

"Come here, Deuce." Jade gestured to his lap for Deuce to sit on there. When the first year did as told, the eel wrapped arms around him, leaving kisses whenever he could reach. Floyd was quick to approach, just to kiss all over Deuce's face.

"Saba-chan shouldn't ask that question when he already knows the answer!"

"B-But..."

"You could call us anytime and we would go right to your side. So the answer is of course yes." Now Jade was the one speaking.

"Do you really not think it's pathetic I was afraid of a terror film...?"

"Eh? Why does saba-chan says that? Of course not!"

"We'd never think that, Deuce... Less so when you looked so distressed."

"I really don't deserve you..."

"Of course you do."

Jade spoke softly, before laying down on the bed with Deuce. Soon Floyd joined them, the first year between them, in the middle, while the two mermen hugged him warmly. From their respective sides, they left some kisses on Deuce's cheeks and hair, trying to comfort and calm him as much as they could.

Eventually, Deuce's eyes started closing, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake.

"Sleep now, Deuce... I love you." Jade left one last kiss on Deuce's cheek.

Deuce seemed to nod, letting his eyes close. "Goodnight... I love you, Jade, Floyd."

"Love you, saba-chan."

Jade and Floyd soon drifted off to sleep as well, though staying alert in case Deuce needed them or awoke in the night. Deuce's well-being was their priority, after all.


End file.
